darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiro
|alias = |status = Alive |gender = Male |birthday = October 15Episode 02 |height = 168 cm |weight = 58 kg |bloodtype= AB Rh- |code = FP40-T3NL-016 |classification = Parasite |affiliation = Thirteenth Plantation |occupation = FRANXX Pilot (Stamen) |partner = Naomi (Formerly) Zero Two |franxx = Strelizia |japanese = |english =Matt Shipman |anime =Episode 1 |manga =Chapter 1 }} is one of the main characters in DARLING in the FRANXX series. He is a prodigy Parasite with codename "016" of Thirteenth Plantation, where he's partnered in boy-girl pair to pilot a FRANXX. Appearance Hiro has a standard "slim" male physique with black, shaggy hair and rich blue eyes. His checkered past has left him with an emphatic expression on his face, despite his personality. Personality A former star student of the academy, Hiro's inability to pilot FRANXX has left his hopes low, even to the point of choosing to leave Cerasus until his former partner Naomi encourages him to stay. His emotions are strong, but his heart keeps him from giving up. History He came from the same orphanage as Naomi, Ichigo and Goro and later become Naomi's partner. They failed the exam and Naomi was forced to leave Plantation 13. Hiro, however, was given a special permission to stay, which he declined. Naomi's plane was attacked by a klaxosaur, but she survived. Relationships Zero Two Hiro first met Zero Two when she was skinny dipping. Despite that others may discriminate her for her horns, he found that they are alluring. When they met, both of them were lonely and shared the struggle of not being able to pilot. After kissing Zero Two and piloting Strelizia, he was keen to do it again and prove his ability. Hiro blushes when Zero Two is around him, but does not seem to be uncomfortable with her presence. Ichigo Ichigo is Hiro's childhood friend. He cares a lot about her, but seems to be oblivious to her feelings for him. When Hiro piloted Delphinium with her, their compatibility was 100%, higher than any other pair. However, their FRANXX deactivated shortly after. When Ichigo kissed him at the end of episode 2, he felt nothing but guilt. Goro Goro and Hiro have a good relationship and grew-up together. He's often supportive of Hiro and cheers him on in his endeavours. It seems they share a room. Zorome Zorome and Hiro have clashing personalities. Zorome often mocks Hiro and his inability to pilot. Futoshi Mitsuru Mitsuru and Hiro have a negative relationship. Mitsuru seemed to have looked-up to Hiro, but finds his current inability to pilot pathetic. He mocks him and seems to have an inferiority complex against him. Miku Kokoro Ikuno Hachi Nana Naomi His former partner while training to become Parasites. When tested in their ability to connect to each other, it is shown that they are unable to do so resulting in failing with Naomi being expelled, and Hiro choosing to leave, despite HQ giving him the rare chance to remain in hopes of getting a partner that is compatible with him. Naomi cares for Hiro enough that she gets upset that he chose to leave Plantation 13 along with her. When they're meant to get on a transport to leave, she prevents him from getting on board by throwing her suitcase at him. The last thing she tells him is that she likes the name he gave her, and that she hopes he finds a good partner. She supposedly survived the klaxosaur attack and is undergoing medical treatment within Plantation. Dr. FRANXX Papa Etymology Hiro's nickname may use some of the numeral's readings from his real name "Code:016": hi from |hito}} and ro from |roku}}. Gallery Quotes Ayy thats pretty good Mane I have nude pics of you by the way By the way,are you gay? Quick maths I play Timescape a copy of runescape Trivia * It is revealed in Episode 3 that Hiro has a chance of being a "special specimen", due to his inability to pilot a FRANXX except for Strelizia with Zero Two. es:Hiro ru:Хиро Category:Characters Category:Male